


Teacher’s Pet

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is also at the group home, Albert is his best friend, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crutchie used to be but his aunt adopted him, Eventual Romance, LMAO, M/M, Race is the oldest junior, Racetrack is a fuckboy, Racetrack is abused, Teacher-Student Relationship, don’t come at me I mean well, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Racetrack Higgins is crushing hard on substitute teacher Sean Conlon. It’s a nice distraction from life at the group home with Snyder which is anything but easy. He doesn’t think his flirting will get him anywhere, but he may be wrong. There relationship might be nothing like what he expected, but exactly what he needed.





	1. Chapter 1

For lack of a better term, Racetrack Higgins was a bit of a fuck boy. He was, however, semi-popular in high school. He wasn’t as popular with the teachers, as he hardly even tried with his schoolwork. Things were quite messy with his group home, as they had been the past seventeen years of his existence. No use in trying to succeed or anything. He chewed the tip of his eraser and looked about. 

“Antonio Higgins?” 

“Here.” Race would never admit it, but hearing Mr. Conlon say his real name was the highlight of his day. Conlon was a substitute, he was in since the old algebra teacher had a baby. Yeah she was attractive as well.. but Conlon to Race was something else. A quick facebook stalk and he knew a lot about him. He just turned twenty-four, his first name is Sean and he’s from Brooklyn. He’s also single. Race prayed he was into guys. 

_‘Hotter than Ms. Martinez’_ Race wrote on his empty piece of graph paper. Things were tough and it hurt his hand to write, but this was important info. He passed it to Albert who was conveniently in the desk next to him. Albert scribbled back: _‘Just as hot’_ Race disagreed. 

“Higgins kid.” Race wanted to disappear. Nothing like your older crush who is also your teacher calling you kid. 

“I’m not a kid.” Race decided on. He was known in school for talking back. 

“Are you eighteen?” Conlon obviously didn’t know how to deal with high schoolers yet. 

“Almost..” 

“Then you’re a kid. Stop passing notes or I’ll move you.” Albert actually laughed. Race shut up. Conlon went back to the board.

_’Good luck getting in his pants lol’_ Albert quickly passed it when Conlon was facing the board. Race flipped him off. No one said anything about that. Maybe he just wanted to get to know him and date once he graduated. That wouldn’t be so bad. Okay he totally wanted in his pants. It was weird having a best friend who could practically read your mind. 

Race spent the rest of the class acting like he was listening while deciding what color curtains he’d put in his first house with Sean. Probably like a dark dusty blue. It was nice thinking of his future like that, to distract from his current living situation. The group home was nice and all, but he hated all these ridiculous “groundings” and there was this one caregiver (more like pain and sadness giver) who abused him since he was fifteen. It was nothing to be taken lightly but Race couldn’t report it, he’d be relocated and he couldn’t have that. It wasn’t very frequent but it was still abuse. 

Race thought about Conlon some more. He decided Antonio Conlon had a nice ring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Racetrack went about his day as usual. The group home had a curfew of ten, so he and Albert hit McDonalds after school to “study” or blow spit balls at the ceiling until they got in trouble. 

“I’m meeting a boy at sevenish.” Albert announced at ten ‘till. They had relocated to a skate park by then. Albert stuffed his knee pads in his back pocket. 

“You got feels or something?” Race fiddled with his skateboard. 

“That I do not.” Albert saluted him as he started to walk off. “I like someone else.” He smiled sadly. Race skated away. He stayed until half past nine and even then he still wasn’t enthusiastic about going back. Albert didn’t know what was going on with him, Race brushed off all his bruises as skateboarding injuries and it was working. He tried to keep a low profile as he came in. He felt pretty good, Snyder didn’t notice him and to keep quiet he texted Albert instead of talking, even though Albert was just a few feet above him in the bunk. 

albert [fun?]

tony [eh.] 

albert [:/] 

Race smiled to himself. Why did Albert have to be such an idiot and mess around with people he didn’t even like. 

albert [who is ur crush?]

tony [i ain’t saying]

albert [come oooonnnnn we’re not 5]

No response. Race had a pretty good night, which was balanced out with the worst morning ever. He was woken up by Snyder at literally five in the morning. 

“The hell do you want?” He rubbed his eyes. 

“Watch your mouth, boy. Didn’t I tell you to stop and see me once you got back?” Race didn’t say anything. “Well didn’t I?”

“Yessir...” Race stood up. He assumed he was supposed to go to Snyder’s office and give a tour or boast about how great it was. But then he realized it was still dark. He was knocked off his feet with a quick kick to his chin and slap to his face. He fell to the ground. 

“Be quiet.” Snyder grabbed Race’s face. “And don’t you dare disobey. Go sweep the kitchen and get ready for school. Guests today.” Race did all of that. He tried not to cry. To make it better he listened to some music and thought about a better future. Soon enough he was lying to his best friend again and sitting down for algebra. He grimaced at the graded work that was set on his desk. He got a D and a ‘see me’ in angry red pen. See you in hell. Race snickered to himself. 

After class Race swaggered up to his favorite teachers desk. 

“I was instructed to see you...”

“Yes. Antonio I,” Race blushed. 

“You can call me Tony..” 

“I originally wanted to talk to you about your grades and lack of note taking... but you’ve came to class twice with various injuries. First your hands and now all this.” Race looked down. Conlon had noticed his hands? “Is everything okay at home?” Race shrugged. 

“Skateboarding y’know. I get n’ fights sometimes too. I’ll try harder.” His textbook excuse. 

“Mm.” Conlon exhaled. “If you ever need to talk, I’m only here until Tanya’s maternity leave is over. I grew up between foster parents and group homes too by the way. I saw your records.” Race didn’t know what came over him, but he ran out of the classroom and into the boys bathroom. He put his head between his head and let himself cry for the first time in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting his tears out, Racetrack decided to take the rest of the school day off. He went back to the group home and got in bed. So many things didn’t make since. Why did Snyder target him? Why haven’t the authorities caught on through their checks and stuff. He just couldn’t leave New York. Sure the group home was shitty, but school wasn’t terrible. He has friends and didn’t want to be a part of any big investigation. But he didn’t want him to hurt anyone else either. Snyder only worked the night shifts, so Race bandaged his wounds and changed his clothes. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Bags under his eyes, also bruises. 

albert [where u at bro]

tony [ill be there soon]

albert [crutchie wants to get ice cream after school then i’m meeting a girl i think]

tony [fuccboi]

albert [shut up and get your ass back]

Race smiled to himself and skated to school. Handy the group home was so close. He knew he was gonna get another detention for skipping but at this point what did it matter.

Conlon was his last class. He went to his office to see if he was busy. Race found him grading shit and looking all handsome in the classroom. He lingered for a second, watching him. 

“Can I help you?” Conlon asked, Race stepped forward. 

“Uhm...” Conlon looked up. Race had a realization about how weird his life was right now. Not only is his home life insane he also has a crush on the guy that might actually help him. “Can I get some help with math Mister? I ain’t tryna fail school y’know? I can pay you.” 

Conlon seemed to take a moment to consider. “When were you thinking?”

“Like right after school I guess. Whatever.”

“Sit down.” Race bit his lip and sat next to Spot. “Let’s start with the test you got back today.” Race felt that Conlon was being so nice to him, especially after his psycho trip earlier. He also smelled really good, musky vanilla he decided. He could hardly wait to tell Albert that Mr. Conlon smelt of musky vanilla and dreams. He added that dream part for dramatic effect. He did his best to listen to this math stuff. He really did try. An hour flew by and he pulled a crinkled twenty out and set it on the desk. “That’s not necessary Antonio. I’m only here for a little bit, I can tutor you until Ms. Martinez returns. Race smiled his most dashing smile and pocketed his twenty. He thanked him profusely and left for ice cream. He was gonna treat his friends. 

When Race left, Conlon put his hands through his hair. What the fuck was he doing even thinking about Antonio. He’s a student. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he was infatuated with the boy. That was the perfect word, infatuated. But no. It was completely wrong and he put it out of his mind. He just wanted him to be safe. Sean prayed for that. He was happy Race wanted to improve his work, but he hoped he didn’t say anything he’d regret. He just had to get through this couple months.


	4. Chapter 4

“...and he smelled like musky vanilla and dreams.” Race finished his story. Albert wiped ice cream off of Race’s chin. 

“I dunno. That don’t seem like such a great idea...” Crutchie shook his head, he looked the other way. “Haven’t cha seen Riverdale?” 

“Nah..” Race smiled. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Famous last words. Thanks for d’ice cream I gotta go to physical therapy soon.” with that, they said their goodbyes. As soon as Crutchie left Albert moved into the booth with Race. 

“Is everything okay Tony?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You seem kinda sad, man. You’re usually all happy and getting into trouble n’ shit.” 

“Maybe you’re reading too much into this. Don’t you have a date or somethin’?” 

“You bein’ okay is more important than that.” 

“You don’t gotta get all sappy about it.” Race took a breath. This was too much for him right now.

“Okay... I’ll go then.” 

“Albert don’t I-“ Albert turned around. “I’m just having a hard week. It’s nothin’ really.”

“Okay Tony. I’ve got your back y’know?” Race nodded. Albert left and he worked on math for awhile in DQ. Then he stalked his teachers facebook seven years back. Because that’s a normal thing that high schoolers do. Two new facts: 1. he did come from a group home, he wasn’t lying. 2. he had six pack abs. 

Later than night, in a much nicer neighborhood, Sean Conlon got accustomed Race’s pink lips on his. He noticed that the boy was a bit taller than him, but not lanky. He was just beautiful, he loved his sweet voice and loose curls. 

“Antonio..” He muttered, kissing him sweetly. “You’re beautiful.” Race’s blue eyes nearly pierced his vision. 

“Fuck.” Conlon said to himself as his eyes opened. “Damn succubus I’m fucked.” Racetrack was if you can believe it, not a sex demon. But to Conlon there was little difference. First creeping into his life, now his dreams and certainly his heart. This was so bad. 

Legend has it if you can’t sleep, it’s because someone else is dreaming about you. Race didn’t know about that lore. But he didn’t sleep a wink that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tutoring went on, Race took notice of every little touch. Every brush, bump and stir. It was all he had to go on. 

You know the warning some people give little girls? Don’t get boy-crazy? Don’t loose your focus over a man? No one ever said that to Racetrack. It was like he was on autopilot when he wasn’t around him. He could work for nasa in a few years with this focus on math. It was math, Conlon and getting out of the group home. He started actually trying to look nice everyday. He styled his hair and cleaned his sneakers. 

None of this benefitted Albert. Race wasn’t his old self and he didn’t know what to do. He was completely alone. Crutchie hung out sometimes but it wasn’t the same since he left the group home. Still, he was thankful today was one of those days. They met after school.

“Race just ain’t himself. He still shows up with all them nasty bruises n’ shit and he’s doin’ all this math like his life depends on it.” 

“You know the stuff I said to Race about not getting involved with romance with anyone older.. y’know about Riverdale and all..”

Albert looked a bit concerned. “Yes... “

“I said all that to cover myself up.”

“Crutchie... what the fuck?! You too? Who is it?”  
Albert sighed. Couldn’t his friends have semi-normal relationships.

“Mr. Kelly.. but it ain’t like that he’s always been Jack to me. We’ve been friends for years. He’s always kinda looked out f’o me y’know? He got this job as an assistant while he takes college classes. It ain’t gotta be a big deal.”

“Well it IS a big deal. Because I kinda fucking liked Racetrack and he’s off ripping his heart out over some algebra teacher. Like come on dude. All the jobs in the world and you want to teach MATH of all subjects.” 

“I knew you liked ‘m!” Crutchie smiled. He went over all the signs and Albert’s cheeks flushed deep red. 

While Albert and Crutchie spoke, a particularly terrible bruise got Race interrogated. 

“You don’t just get that sort of thing from a skateboard accident.” Conlon told him gently.

“I ain’t never said I was any good!” Race argued. 

“Will you tell me where you really got that bruise if I swear it stays between us?” Conlon negotiated. He was quite good at that. 

“I can’t go into detail. But things are not so nice at the group home for me.” Race bit his lip.

“Do you need someplace to stay? I can help you figure legal stuff out.” Race nodded.

“I get two nights out a week.” 

“Then get your stuff together you can stay on my pullout tonight. But I need to know more about who is abusing you. Okay Antonio?”

“Okay.” Race kissed Conlon’s lips. Every ounce of the teacher told him to pull away and reprimand Race, yet he kissed him deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing isn’t it’s best, but let me know what you think of the plot! good news for me I got the part I auditioned for in a show.


	6. Chapter 6

Race’s heartbeat filled his own ears. He didn’t have to sleep with the worry that he’d be hurt in the morning. He could feel safe. What a concept. He tried to add tongue to their kiss and Conlon pulled away. Something Race couldn’t tell from a facebook stalk was how experienced Conlon was as a kisser. The answer was: more experienced than him.

“That was wildly inappropriate Antonio. What do you have to say for yourself?” Race couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face. 

“Sorry... ‘m just happy t’ have somewhere da stay..” Race beamed. His own bravery surprised him. 

“Antonio, frankly I shouldn’t help you. You put my job, my freedom, everything at stake. I understand you’re acting out but that can never happen again. I can’t let you stay somewhere you ain’t safe but I’m not kidding okay?” Race nodded along, he wasn’t listening though. He didn’t care. “I’m going to write down an address for you. Good?” he nodded giving him a cheeky smile. He liked how Conlon asked if everything was okay even when yelling at him. He wasn’t used to that kind of care. 

Race went back to the group home and filled his backpack with joggers and his thrasher and all of his other stupid teen shit, including but not limited to: cigarettes, axe spray and his hair products. He googled the address, too far to skate. He’d take the subway. He had just enough for a ride. 

albert [im gonna used my nights out these 2 days]

tony [where?]

albert [around :) i’ll tell you everything] 

Race knocked on the door nervously and Conlon answered. The place was nice, plain and normal. He was shown to a living room area, the pullout already made. 

“Once you finish all your schoolwork you can watch that TV. You can tell me everything during dinner, that’ll be about six.” Race nodded. He worked on his math. Maybe he could get a math scholarship and go to college. Wishful thinking, yes, I mean it was just homework. He just felt smarter for some strange reason. After doing his work he watched reality TV straight until six. Conlon had put spaghetti from the freezer on the stove. 

“Kids like spaghetti right?”

“You were seventeen only like seven years ago.” Conlon ignored him. After cooking he gave him a little tour, mostly “you can go here” and “off limits”. Conlon’s bedroom fell into the “off limits” category. He’d failed to take into consideration that now that it wasn’t allowed, it was more interesting to Race. In fact, there was nothing Race wanted more than to go in. It was his west wing. He was distracted from his scheming by dinner. 

Race thought Conlon was like a detective. He had a clipboard and was taking notes while Race scoffed down as much spaghetti as he could, like it was his last meal. Race told him everything. 

“I can’t report him, he has connections and he’ll make sure me and all my friends at the home get hurt. It’s one thing if I get hurt, but Albert and Elmer and Henry and alla’ my friends? I can’t.”

“I understand Antonio. When I was in a group  
home, it was like a family. You’re so strong.” Conlon had Race tell him everything and for once he didn’t feel like it was his responsibility to figure it all out. It was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Conlon was cold and distant to Race, but the younger boy felt as if he was warm and close. He was so happy.

After hearing everything Race had to say, Conlon retreated to his room. 

“If you want any food, leftovers in the fridge. Get some sleep okay?” Race nodded and sat on the pullout. As soon as Conlon was gone he watched cartoon network. After an hour or two he noticed Conlon’s bedroom light was still on. Past midnight. He slowly went over and peered through the crack of his door. Race figured he must’ve taken a shower, his hair was wet. He watched him get dressed and type something on his laptop. He went unspotted for a good while, but it didn’t last forever. 

“Antonio? Can I help you?” Race was quiet. He wanted to kiss him again but he also wanted a bed for the night. “Antonio?” 

“Can I come in?” Race asked. 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“I’m used to being in a room with a bunch of other people I don’t want to be alone.” Kind of a half truth. 

“Fine.” Conlon sighed turning back to his makeshift desk. He worked and Race studied the room. It was all gold and red. He bounced on his bed. 

“Comfy.” Conlon didn’t say anything. He was absolutely terrified. He trusted himself, but hearing Race talk and getting to know him made him feel even closer to him than before. “Hey I was thinking maybe I could study math in college. Maybe I’d be an even better gambler. I could calculate everythin’ out.” 

“Mmm. Yes maybe.” Conlon nodded, not looking away. Race went around the room and touched all his stuff. He started opening drawers. “Don’t do that.” Race smiled.

“Do you work all the time?”

“I’m not working. I’m researching on your behalf.” 

“Don’t cha think you could take a break? Conlon shut his computer and stood up. 

“What is it?” The moonlight shone through his apartment window and made a silhouette of Antonio’s face. He looked so beautiful, despite all the bruises. Conlon was pretty lonely, he had a couple one night stands here and there, but it was just him most of the time. Antonio Higgins was just too charming, too perfect to be standing here awkwardly in his fucking room. It was Conlon’s turn to make a life altering, irresponsible, awful mistake. “You want to just sleep in here tonight with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing much happened the first night, Conlon woke up with Race clinging to him, still asleep. He was so fucked. His alarm went off seconds later, at this point his body was just conditioned to wake up at exactly six in the morning. Granted, usually not with students. Never with students. Race’s eyes opened. 

“What happened?” he yawned. 

“Nothing. Nothing happened. Why do you smell like liquor? Antonio what did you do?” Race pointed to a flask on Conlon’s night stand. 

“Found it in the drawer you said not t’ open. I only had a little I just neva’ tried liquor before. It kinda stung.” Conlon had forgotten he even had that. He didn’t drink much. He wondered what else Race saw. 

“That’s really bad, Antonio. If I’m going to help you out you need to behave.” Conlon got out of bed. His stomach tinged with guilt. Behaving wasn’t exactly Race’s style. 

“Friends call me Racetrack by da’ way.” he smiled. 

“Well I’m not your friend, I’m your teacher.” Conlon thought about that. ‘Oh my fuck I’m his teacher’. “When I was in a group home, the boys called me Spot Conlon.”

“Spot Conlon?” Race smiled. He was calling him that forever. “Wanna play a game Spot?” 

“Don’t call me that. You need to get ready for school.”

“Wanna though?” Race pleaded. 

“Get ready for school.” Racetrack went to get his clothes and toothbrush. He changed in the bathroom as fast as he could. He wasn’t hungry, he’d eaten a lot yesterday. He saw he had texts from Albert. 

albert [skatepark today. 3 pm.]

albert [please race]

Race made a mental note of that. He tried to go back into Spot’s room but the door was locked. He came out minutes later, all dressed and handsome. ‘What I’d do to date him...’ Race’s mind wandered. 

“The game was truth or dare n’d offer still stands.” Spot ignored that. 

“I’ll take you to school, then you’re free to do whatever you please. I need you to answer more hard questions about the group home when you get back tonight though. You think you can do that?” Race nodded. Anything for Spot. Maybe tonight he’d kiss him again, just to see what he’d do about it. Yes he was testing his limits, but that’s what was fun. 

Race was quiet on the ride to school. He did all his work and goofed around with friends during the day. He didn’t see Albert though. That was extremely odd. He wasn’t at school at all. Race had a good time during Spot’s class. He loved feeling like they had a special secret. As much of a fuckboy as Race was, this wasn’t some kind of schoolgirl fantasy. He was pretty sure he loved Spot. The day was great, they even served his favorite lunch. 

After school he hit the skate park. Albert was already there. 

“Hey jackass!” Race smiled. Albert didn’t. He looked quite upset. Albert was never upset. “Hey...” Race said more sympathetically. Albert looked at him. 

“Uhm..” Albert stuttered, choking up. “I wanted to show you... Snyder he- Snyder...” Albert lifted his tank to expose what looked like second degree burns. 

“What the hell happened?!” Race felt the tears wet his cheeks. 

“We were m-making food... n’ Snyder... he just comes up t’ me and starts yellin’ about you and all this other shit.... he spilled the boiling water on me.” Race was going to have a full blown panic attack. Albert was hurt. It was HIS fault. 

“Go t’ the nurse. I’m sorry.” Race was in hysterics. He ran back to school and into Spot’s office crying his eyes out. 

“Mr. Higgins? Antonio what is the problem.” Conlon got up and locked the door. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” 

“Albert! He hurt Albert.” Race practically screamed. Spot let Race collapse crying on his lap. 

“Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” Race took a deep breath. 

“Snyder hurt Albert cuza’ me! He burned ‘m and I can’t do nothing cuz he’ll hurt us worse.” Race cried. He was shaking like crazy. 

“It’s okay babe, listen up.” Race blushed. Babe? BABE?! “We’re going to get you emancipated and we’re going to file a police report. He can’t touch you if you’re emancipated. You’re on your own.”   
Race nodded. 

“I can’t believe he’s hurt.” Race cried.

“It’s not your fault and don’t you dare believe it is.” Conlon told him. “Let’s go file that report.”


	8. Chapter 8

Albert ended up in the hospital. As it turned out, Snyder was controlling over every caregiver at the group home, it was over crowded and no one gave a shit that Racetrack had been missing a week now. Spot was still helping Race with the emancipation process and after Albert was released from the hospital he was verified to stay with one of his “dates” and their parents.

Race hadn’t been in Spot’s room since the first night, but he was finally calm for the first time since Albert’s injury, so he tried shit. He basically stole a kiss on his cheek when Spot was focused on grading work. He wouldn’t have continued on with his antics, but he knew Spot liked him by the crimson of his cheeks. He could feel it. 

“Antonio, do you have any idea how much trouble you’re stirring.” Race kissed his lips this time. Damn those lips. Those lips were his weakness. “Antonio. Please listen.” Race laughed.

“No one calls me that. It’s funny t’ hear it from ya all da time.” Spot was lost in thought. What would a normal person do in response to being kissed by their student or employee? So many times.   
Race enjoyed teasing him so much that he kissed him again. 

“Antonio stop it this instant.” Race laughed and set his chin on Spot’s shoulder, batting his eyelashes. It might’ve been his lips, or possibly the way he flirted, but something sunk in Spot and suddenly he didn’t care. 

“I give up.” Spot kissed him like his life depended on it. He kissed Race more aggressively than he’d ever been kissed. This was nirvana for him. Race slowly moved into Spot’s lap. Spot held one hand on his hip and one in his hair. Race enjoyed his new seat, but just as things were getting good Spot stopped. “Now that that is out of your system, you can stop your hijinks. I’m serious. I really want to help you.” He said that every time. 

Race was kind of in awe, but also very unsatisfied. He just kind of ignored what Spot said and sat waiting to be kissed. He never was. 

“Do your homework.” Race complied. 

“I miss Albert. I still feel so shitty.” Spot didn’t scold his language. 

“Well where is he now?” 

“With a friend...” You know, one of his many hookups you needed an address book to keep track of. 

The police were in fact working on the whole Snyder case from the inside, but they were prohibited to tell anyone. Not even Race or Spot who reported it. 

“Well don’t you have peace of mind knowing he’s not going to get hurt?” Race nodded closing his book. He wasn’t into biology right now.

“Why you gotta be so smart?” Race tried his luck scooting back into Spot’s lap. He wasn’t removed. 

“I’m a lot older than you.” He was then removed. 

“Not uh, I know couples with a bigger age gap.” 

“We can never be a couple Antonio.” Yeah, despite me making out with you three minutes okay we can never be a couple. Great assertion. 

“I need a cigarette.” Race sighed. It was kind of cute but still wrong. This seventeen year old griping over life. He sounded forty. Spot huffed in amusement and coughed to cover it. 

“That’s really bad for you. No smoking as long as you’re here.” So Race had to give up cigarettes. Small price to pay. Race kissed him once more and alas: this time was a charm. He was carried into the bedroom. The red and gold bedroom. He didn’t know what it was he did or said but Spot had an indescribable look on his face. It was so bland yet so expressive. So guilty yet so happy. Race loved it. ‘Wait until Albert hears about this.’ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Why was there something so right about doing something, so utterly wrong? Much later that night, Race cracked Spot’s window and smoked. “Now I actually need a cigarette.” Spot initially refused to let him, but eventually he let up. That seemed to be becoming more and more of a habit. 

“You’re a mistake, disguised as a dream.” Spot told Race, almost completely under his breath. Not even turning his head, Race responded. 

“Maybe it’s the other way around.” He exhaled. 

“I don’t think you should sleep in here tonight.” Spot told Race. He nodded and retreated to the pullout. He didn’t tell Spot, but that was his first time. He’d only gotten into heavy petting before, although his reputation said otherwise. 

He went to the bathroom to study himself in the mirror. He wondered if he looked any older. He definitely felt more mature. He was pretty sore though, Spot was a little bit rough. Loving, but rough. His back especially hurt so he went back to the pullout and laid down. Thank goodness it was a Friday. 

albert [hows the burn? they treatin u rite where ur staying]

tony [painful and yeah]

tony [i miss you. what’s gonna happen to all those boys?]

albert [i dunno. we’ll get justice, promise.]

tony [promise, promise?]

albert [promise] 

tony [<3] 

Race smiled. He still felt awful about Albert, but he was happy knowing he was getting taken care of. He decided he’d visit the next day. 

Spot was freaking the fuck out. What. Had. He. Done. He was obviously tired, but couldn’t sleep. He did some more emancipation research for Race and distracted himself grading his last three quizzes. Race was improving. Speak of the devil, there Race was at his door again.

“What?” Race spotted his shirt on the ground. He didn’t bother picking it up. Instead he climbed in bed with him. “Antonio... fine.” What was the point now, he’d already crossed all the lines. He couldn’t be rude to him. He really, really liked him. Race felt like he’d better say something, but he wasn’t sure what that would be. What do you say after… that? He didn’t say any real words before. Or at least he didn’t say anything that had real meaning. 

“That was so good.” Race decided on. He sounded terribly sleepily. “But I can’t stop thinking about Albert’s burn.” That was the truth. 

“I promise you I’ll get Snyder in prison. I won’t let him hurt you okay?” 

“Mmhm.” Race closed his eyes. Spot looked at him. Half his heart just wanted to love him, but the other half was sick with guilt. Race felt like maybe he was supposed to say something else. He wondered how Albert knew what he was doing all the time. “Spot…” Spot almost said that he ought to call him mister but then he realized he wasn’t in school. How sick was this. Race was falling asleep. 

“Goodnight.” Spot sighed. Race was going to tell him that this was his first time, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. Spot turned off the light and made a to do list in his head. Finish the emancipation papers with Antonio, have a talk with him about his future and last (definitely least) finish grading those damn quizzes. He took a breath and tried not to worry too much about this whole thing. He failed. Antonio Higgins was his kryptonite. It sounded like an excuse but he was sure it was true. All he wanted was for him to be safe and happy. He knew he had to end things between them, but a part of him knew he could never do that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albert's like mario if he gets hurt he'll just recoperate by the next round good anology

Race got up the next morning and looked at Spot. He was still asleep. He tried to get up but it hurt. He managed to walk to his pullout area to get dressed. He was running out of clothes again. Joggers, Thrasher and just fucked hair would have to do. He then wrote a note:  

_Going to see Albert. Be back soon. x_

And that’s just what he did. He couldn’t decide on what to bring to his friend. _Sorry I left our group home and my abuser used his anger to target you.. here’s a giftcard!_ Were flowers weird? A card? He just relaxed and decided on Doritos. Albert would never say no to Doritos. He got the address from Albert and took the subway. This neighborhood was worse than Spot’s, but still fairly nice. He knocked on the door, not sure what to expect. A really pretty girl answered. Like hot damn how did Albert manage that?

“I’m here f’ Albert…” Smooth. Very smooth. He followed this mystery chick upstairs and down a hall. 

“He’s just supposed to be icing it in bed. He’s with my brother Elmer right now in his room. But you probably know that.” Oh. Elmer. Elmer was a sophomore from a huge family. They were kind of poor due to the fact that there were so many children to support. No offense to Elmer or anything, but he was more in Albert’s league, thought Race. But what did he know? He was fucking his algebra teacher. It wasn’t a dream. He wanted to go again so bad, he was nearly desperate. He had no idea that it would feel that good after the initial pain, maybe not after the pain but definitely through it. He wondered if this made him a slut… he did just loose his virginity. Was this slut like behavior? He hoped not. 

“Albert?” Race walked in, looking about for his friends. Elmer was no where to be seen. Albert was in bed, bare chested with ice on the burns. He felt like a dick for snubbing him.“I got you this stuff.” He handed him the Doritos, along with the flask he stole from Spot’s house. Classy Higgins, a slut and a vandal. “Sorry we haven’t hung out.. I’m trying to get this mess cleaned up. Sp- Conlon is helping me with legal stuff.”

“It’s okay, dude. It’s chill. If Snyder was throwing hands at me all d’ time no way I’d be half as jovial as you were. I just wish you’d’ve told me.” 

“Jovial?” Race sniffled, laughing a bit. “That’s a fancy word.” 

“You been so focused on math, try’n t’ impress somebody that you forgot basic english?” Albert smiled. “Not really bro. All I’ve had to do is read Elmer’s books. He’s kind of a huge nerd. It means, happy and high spirited and shit. It means Racer. Thanks for the Doritos. No junk food here but they do cook good shit. Elmer’s parents are Polish. They make purr-orgies.”

“It’s pierogis dumbass.” Race started laughing. He knew Albert was just trying to make him feel better, which worked. Just seeing Race’s smile made Albert’s heart... well..... _race_. “Where’s Elmer?”

“He went to pick up my next dose of painkillers. Nothing good unfortunately. Wanna hear a secret?” Albert half smiled. 

“Is it your crush?” Race smiled. Well that had to be Elmer. “Elmer?” 

“Not that.” Albert blushed, breaking eye contact. “Something else.”

“Tell me.” Albert pulled a lokai bracelet out of his shorts pocket. Race and him had decided they needed friendship bracelets in middle school, but they didn’t want to be lame or anything so they bought matching lokai bracelets instead. 

“I carry it everywhere.” Race felt terrible.

“Mine broke.” He puffed his lower lip. Albert slipped the bracelet on Race. 

“It’s yours.” Race smiled. Albert nearly kissed before he realized a myriad of things. First being he couldn’t sit up, second being he was with Elmer, last if he screwed up his and Race’s friendship he’d never be able to live with himself. “So what’s the deal with Conlon?” Albert said, impersonating Seinfeld. Race laughed. 

“He’s been great, letting me stay with him n’ all. He makes good spaghetti too. He seems so mature for only a couple years older.” Also he took my virginity last night. Fuck. Race told himself to stop thinking about it. _Don’t be gross Tony._

“You fuck yet?” Albert joked like this all the time, but today it was just not funny. Race fake laughed it off. 

“I’m getting emancipated.” Race just blatantly said to change the subject. 

“What’s that?” Albert yawned. “Oh n’ thanks for the liq’a. I need to forget.” 

“Easy now. Youse catch up on sleep. I’ll text ya all about it later.” Albert smiled and gave Race a nod. 

“Thanks f’ stopping by.” 

“Anytime.” Race went back to the store to purchase some plain t-shirts and necessities. No way he was going back to the group home to get his stuff. His mind swirled with thoughts about everything that was happening. It all seemed so quick. He needed answers and he needed justice and he needed his friends safe and he needed Spot. He started to cry. Right in the store. He’d forgotten how to keep up his reputation, or even what it is. He used to be so tough. The cool kid. The fuckboy. Everyone loved him. But he was really just a scared kid. His whole life was melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is neptunesfifthmoon
> 
> SEND ME FIC REQUESTS. ASK ME QUESTIONS. 
> 
> All caps sounds a little aggressive woah. But I really do want to do stories for you guys so hmu


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot's in love with an idiot teenager

Racetrack found his way back to Spot, as he always seemed to do. Spot was able to calm him down pretty effectively and after that, he helped him finish up the first set of paperwork. Soon enough they put his petition for emancipation in the mail together. Spot, of course, covered his fee and Race made it up to him with a million kisses he didn’t ask for. Spot cooked a celebratory meal which they ate on the couch. 

“Last night…that was my first time.” Race smiled shyly up at Spot during dinner - chicken and vegetables. Spot felt like ripping his own eardrums out. He had NO idea. He kind of assumed - and this was with love - that Race slept with everybody. He wished he was way gentler. Of course they were safe, it is Spot, but still. He was shocked. He could not believe it. 

“Really? You should’ve told me Antonio!” 

“I didn’t want it t’ be weird or anything.” 

“You’ve got to tell me stuff like that. I could’ve hurt you..” Spot whispered the last part. Couldn’t he do anything correctly?

“Butcha didn’t.” Race shrugged, stifling a smile. That was kind of a lie, but whatever. It was still great. He still loved Spot. Woah. 

Even with Race head over heels, Spot just couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a colossal mistake. A life ruiner for both of them. He shoved those thoughts deep down like the rest of his feelings. But for some odd reason his love toward Race wasn’t shove-able. It was too big to contain or undermine. It was everything. He was like an addict - promising to quit just to rebound before starting. He’d never felt like this before and frankly… what was he going to do about it?

Spot was very commanding and harsh. Racetrack felt like he was being challenged and he loved it, but it was unexpected and drastic at times. That was the way that he knew Spot loved him. It was either Spot was all over him, kissing him roughly throughout the day and making sure he was happy and okay, or it was like they were strangers. Could he act less bipolar please? Race knew that was wrong to think. He focused on eating until he heard Spot’s voice once again, “Come here.” Spot patted his left leg. Race obliged, sitting in his lap. Spot moved their plates to the side. 

“Once you’re emancipated - I just know you will be. Anyway you need to start thinking about your future now, start planning for then. You can live with me for real once this job is over and you’re either legal or emancipated but until then it’s a secret okay?” Race nodded. He was good at keeping secrets. Just like last night. 

“There a catch or something?” Racetrack looked into his eyes. He was young but he wasn’t dumb. Spot broke contact. It was time to break it off. 

“You can stay with me but..”

“But..?” 

“No secrets.” Fuck. Well it was at least a step in the right direction. “If I find out you’re lying to me again, or not telling me everything or twisting the truth, there will be consequences.” 

“You sound like a teac….” Race cut himself short and laughed a little bit. “Yessir.” 

“You don’t have to be so formal here Antonio.” Spot rolled his eyes. 

“Okay sir.” Race pecked Spot’s cheek and did the dishes. The room lingered with tension from their previous conversation and no one said anything further. What did this mean? 

Race peeked over at Spot, who was of all things working. Sigh. He loved him. Why did he have to fall in love with such a nerd?

“Do you know how to skate?” Race smiled. 

“I’m not doing that.” What was he expecting? 

“Well I finished all m’ work n’ it’s too cold t’ skate so I’m gonna watch cartoon network.” Spot almost smiled. 

“You do that then.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear they'll be happy

Life can be a bitch. 

Snyder was sent to prison. The entire Manhattan group home was shut down for the time being. The children were relocated all over the East Coast, but they tried to move older boys locally since some of them had put down roots. Albert and Race were assigned Brooklyn. 

Spot got this news since he was caring for Race during the trial (Snyder opted out. No use with all the evidence.) It all happened within a week of their first time together. Race was scared at first, Snyder had really messed him up mentally and he was afraid someone was going to come for him or his friends. Spot got him with a guidance counselor and he was better each day. That was until the guilt really set in Spot and he made an extremely hard decision. 

“Antonio?” 

“Mm?” Race was sitting on the couch, it had been transformed back from a pullout as he almost always ended up in Spot’s bed anyway, semi-platonically sometimes. Spot took a second to realize how messed up that was. 

“We need to have a little talk.” Race looked at Spot. 

“What is it, handsome?” Nothing had really happened for awhile, not even kisses. This caught Spot off guard.

“Don’t call me that.” Race knew that was coming but Spot looked especially good this afternoon. This whole dressing like an adult thing was so foreign. It was kind of nice. “This is a serious talk.” Spot sat down. 

“Emancipation trial dates?!” Race perked up like a puppy. All he wanted to do was be free to do whatever he pleased, wherever he pleased, whenever he pleased with whoever he pleased. Was that so much to ask?

“Two weeks from tomorrow. But here’s the thing…” Spot bit his cheek.

“Only two weeks?! ‘M so happy!” Race was practically glowing with joy. “I just know I’ll get it.” Spot could feel the tears welling in his throat. He pushed it all back and just said it.

“I think you should stay at the group home until then. It might help your case.” Race felt like someone had just removed a hundred pounds from his shoulders and dropped a thousand back on. He felt rage surge deep through every nerve in his body like subway trains through the underbelly of the city.

“No.” Race croaked, slowly but surely bringing his knees to his chest. 

“What we did wasn’t okay Antonio. It was immature, stupid and selfish on my behalf. I don’t want you thinking that’s the way adults should treat-” Race cut him off.

“I’m seventeen years old! I’m SEVENTEEN years old! I’m not a fucking child. I seen shit most adults will never have to see. I’ve seen my friends, naw my brothers, be abused. I’ve been abused. I’ve stolen, begged, borrowed and made one pack of cigs last a year. Just because I’m a few months from being legal or whatever doesn’t mean I’m an innocent, BABY. I’m not n’ you cannot send me back there. Stop it!” Race was full on sobbing, legs to his chest. His lungs filled and relaxed at a dizzying pace. 

“Calm down, Antonio. I will still help you with everything including your case. After this job and your trial we can have another conversation.” Spot swallowed his pain. Pushed it down, further and further until he was numb.

“I don’t wanna ‘nother conversation. I want here. I want you. I want it now.” Race cried more. “I been waiting for a good thing all m’ life I don’t wanna WAIT!”

“Listen babe,” Spot breathed.

“Don’t call m’that!” 

“I.. I’m doing this for your benefit and one day you’ll be happy I did. You’ll be safe, back with friends. What we did was wrong, my fault entirely.” Race’s tantrum was reaching new levels. 

“Whatcha did is WORSE is you just throw ‘m’t the side as soon as you’re done.” 

“Pack your things and I’ll take you before dinner.” Race cried into a pillow. Did Spot ever really love him? Was this all a facade to distract him. As if he read his mind, Spot said one thing before going to his room. 

“I’m doing this because I love you Antonio.” Race cried his eyes out and Spot cried for the first time since he was a kid. They didn’t say a word to each other the whole ride to the Brooklyn group home. Seeing it again took Spot back a few years. He went out for a drink. Racetrack side hugged Albert (avoiding burn) and curled up in bed, skipping dinner. 

“What the heck happened? What did you do?” Albert joked that night. Race shrugged and hugged a pillow. “Hey.. Racer…” Albert sat next to him. 

“I think I’ma date girls for a bit. Or no one.” 

“He ruined you for all other men?” Even me? Albert wondered shamelessly. 

“Yep.”  
“I think you need a cigarette, n’ lucky for you in all the trouble I stole a pack. Let’s go outside.” They did that and Race blew smoke into the foggy sky. He knew deep down things weren’t over forever but it sure felt that way. Albert always stole his cigarettes and now that he had his own he was sharing? Race decided he had a true friend here in Albert. 

“Crutchie, you, me, ice-cream? Tomorrow? I need gossip on his relationship and I’m also craving double chocolate.”

Race nodded. It felt like a year since they’d done this. He needed some child like mischief to rebound. 

“Let’s sneak out and burn our homework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are to me as spot is to race, not in this paticular chapter, in general though


	13. Chapter 13

Albert and Race checked out for the night and surveyed the streets. They decided to just mark it as one of their two nights out since it was already half past nine. Albert found a nice cove under a deck and started a little bonfire for them. They smoked cigarettes and Race burned his homework for his own sense of defiance and told Albert almost everything. Key word being almost.

“Fuck life. I’m sad, horny, angry and scared all at once because of that bastard.” Race laid his head on Albert’s lap. Albert took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. 

“Does this mean ya ain’t going to school tomorrow?” Albert looked at the stars. 

“If I skip it’ll look bad on my records for my trial. Can’t afford it.” Race looked up at Albert. “How’s Elmer?” Albert laughed nervously and sheepishly looked away. “What did YOU do?” 

“He thinks I sleep around too much..” Albert shrugged. 

“So you dumped him?” Albert looked away. “He dumped YOU?!” Albert didn’t respond to that. Racetrack laughed in his face. “You’re such a spaz. Ya happen to have that flask on you?” he handed it over and Race brought it to his lips. The taste of liquor matched the burning unrest in his soul. It burnt a little less each time he flung his head back and made himself drunker. 

“That’s a lot. Save some f’me.” Albert stole it back. He’d been numb to the burning for quite a long time. He decided now that he wouldn’t get too drunk, he didn’t need to accidentally confess anything, or say something that he didn’t want said. Race took one last swig and Albert put it away. They watched the fire burn and talked about school. Race was drunk off his ass by midnight. He flung himself on to Albert and whispered some nonsense. Then he started saying real sentences. 

“Y’know what’d… what’d… is that’a word? What’d make Spot real jealous?” 

“Spot? Who the f-” 

“That was his name before.. Collin.” 

“Conlon?” 

“Yep, that guy. Him. I was just saying that.. he never marked me up.” Race lifted his head to show off his pristine light neck, there wasn’t a bruise, scratch or hickey on it. Albert didn’t like where this was going. He was buzzed and Race was going the way of a hangover. “Never ever, ever! So if you did then he’d see tomorrow.. n’ b’ jealous. N’ then he’d take me back n’ I can watch cart’n network and eat spaghetti!” 

“Tony you’re drunk.” Albert started putting out the fire. “Let’s go back. Huh?”

“No feels, not even friends with denefits just make out once?” Race sitting on his lap, begging to kiss was not the ideal situation for Albert. He tried to scoot Race off but that just made him more aware of what he was doing to his friend. “You want it.. dontcha? Please Albie?”

Albert was buzzed enough to just do it, without thinking too hard. Race tried to push it further, after they’d been kissing for quite some time but Albert just didn’t have it in his heart to do that. He had three reasons: Race was drunk, he’d get his heart broken and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He finished putting out the fire and snuck Race home, best he could keeping him quiet. When Albert committed to something he COMMITTED. So when Race woke up with several dark hickeys he was ashamed of himself but not surprised. 

Race woke up with a headache, but Albert was ready with aspirin and water. “What hap-” Albert cut him off straight away. 

“Before you start asking questions, let me just answer a bunch of them. You got really drunk last night at our homework burning ritual. Off of Conlon’s liquor I might add. Anyway, you were drunk and begging me to mark ya up to make him jealous and I was buzzed and I didn’t want you to be upset and I hate that motherfucker too if he hurt my best friend so I helped ya out but we already agreed it was a one time thing and no feels.” Albert took a breath. Race drank some water. 

“Interesting. Sorry about it.” Race pursed his lips. If his previous actions didn’t make him a slut that these sure did. How he hated that. He thought acting like a fuckboy was so cool but he hated feeling like a slut. “Remind me I’m a lightweight next time. Maybe I won’t screw up so much.” Race smiled and hauled himself out of bed, despite the headache. They were lucky the didn’t have to transfer schools - all children not old enough to get a license did. They took the subway and stopped to get Starbucks - Albert bought it. 

The first half of the day was pretty chill. Until of course, Spot’s class. Race swaggered in like he owned the place.

“Just try to bear with me through this chapter, no quiz for this one.” Most of the students looked pleasant, no quiz wasn’t bad news. Spot decided he was too sad to prepare anything for that week so he just taught. He first collected homework. Race smiled when he got to him. He knew he’d see his collection of hickeys. They actually kind of hurt. Was that normal? 

“Homework Antonio?” Spot avoided eye contact. If he made it he knew he’d give in and give Race whatever he wanted.

“Our bonfire was getting low.” Race fist bumped Albert next to him subtly. Spot sighed to himself.

“See me after class.” Spot wished that this whole bad boy thing wasn’t one of the reasons Race was so desirable to him in the first place. Race was hit in the face with all of his emotions. He loved Spot. He hated doing this. He wanted to be held and to watch television and to feel loved in return. He started to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Crying in front of your whole class was humiliating in itself, but being popular just made it worse. Race sniffled his tears back and asked to go the the bathroom. He got his act together and listened to Spot drone through math until the bell. He remembered he was supposed to see him after class - as if he’d forgotten - and walked up to his desk.

 

“What the fuck do _you_ want?” Race whined, his throat stung from crying so much. The liquor didn’t help.

 

“I’m helping you Antonio, I’d weigh your words if I were you.” Spot looked up, where did he get all of those bruises? “Your neck! What happened? Is someone hurting you again? Antonio oh my-”

 

“No…” Race looked away.

 

“What is that?” Spot touched his neck and Race winced.

“That _hurts_!”

 

“What IS that!” Race had never seen Spot this excited about anything. He was so agitated and it was kind of… sweet? Maybe he did care about him after all.

 

“Don’t worry about it m’kay?”

 

“Tell me Antonio. Right. The fuck. Now.” Well damn. This was so out of character Racetrack took a second to study him. Was this Spot? Or a ninja posing as Spot? Race realized he was still hungover and decided not to think about it too hard.

 

“Bruises.”

 

“From?”

 

“Albert…” Race’s voice trailed off. He could never get that drunk again.

 

“ _Albert_ hurt you?”

 

“No. I was just bein’ a slut.”

 

“You were being a teenager. It wouldn’t hurt to do your work next time especially with the trial coming up but still. Boys will be boys.” Race didn’t respond to that. Spot was secretly, deep down a little bit hurt. Race wondered why things couldn’t just be like they were before. Minus Albert’s injury. “On that note though, you probably should get your other grades up. You’re much more likely to get emancipated if we can prove you have some sort of grip.” Racetrack wondered if he’d ever considered that he in fact did not have a grip on life, but hey. But emancipation means adulthood and adulthood meant having half a chance of ever living with Spot again.

 

“I miss cartoon network.” Spot rolled his eyes.

 

“You can’t pull that mess up on the internet?” Race shook his head. “Let’s talk again tomorrow? Okay? Try not to do anything stupid.” Race started to leave. “ You know I love you Antonio.” Race’s heart leaped.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Leave.” Race smiled. He realized he had to go out with Crutchie and Albert, though he’d rather just head back to the group home and sleep.

 

albert, c [do i have to go today i dont want to :(]

 

tony [you have to]

 

albert [fucking no i have shit to do]

 

tony [like what? masturbate and cry?]

 

albert [piss off]

 

c has left the conversation

 

Race went to the group home and over analyzed everything. Most kids were out during the day so he could just lay around, do homework and _yes_ Albert all of the above. He did a little bit of googling and realized it would be smart to get a job, for life and for the trial. So he made the wise decision to show up at Spot’s door and ask for advice. Once he arrived, he rang the doorbell and waited. It took awhile, but eventually Spot answered.

 

“So I was thinkin’ maybe I need a job.”

 

“Antonio I swear t- you CANNOT be here. I’m taking you back.”

 

“Chill… I just thought maybe if I was working it’d look good in court..” Race stepped into Spot’s apartment. “I could work at the skate shop! Good idea eh?”

 

“Antonio Higgins I swear. If you step one foot further-”

 

“Naw Spotty.. I think I’ll spend the night.” Race smirked his signature smirk. It hadn’t failed him before and didn’t fail him this time.

 

“For job research purposes only. Plus court prep. Don’t call me that, please Antonio.”

 

“Ya so bipolar Spot. Stop fighin’ yourself. You love me. Everyone loves me. Please let me stay? I swear I can clean and Albert can cook, but I’ve picked up some stuff from him. Please.”

 

“You’re on my last nerve.” Race smiled. He was so much happier in Spot’s apartment.

 

“Shut up or I’ll make ya!”

 

“That’s no way to talk to the person who is helping you. Your teacher damnit.” Racetrack cut Spot off by kissing him. He did warn him. He had a feeling maybe he’d be allowed to stay this time around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Wahlberg is the best thing about Blockers. Comment my loves! Send me asks on tumblr: neptunesfifthmoon


	15. NOT A REAL UPDATE

I'm sorry for the lack of updates I'm working on itttt comments and kudos let me know which stories to priortize so thank you all so much. let me know anything you want to see in the comments ill consider ittttt i love each one of you sorry for being lazy it's tech week


	16. Chapter 16

“Congratulations.” Spot gave Racetrack a short hug and smiled widely. Racetrack wasn’t used to seeing him smile like that. He looked kind of… not scary? Racetrack smiled back, observing how uncomfortable his borrowed sports jacket and khakis were. He couldn’t wait to change. It was exciting though. He still couldn’t buy drinks or vote.. but he was free? No more group home. No more Snyder. No more ‘ _adopting a seventeen year old had it’s perks, Miss._ ’ Freedom.  “But…” Ugh. Why was there always a catch? “..now that you’re an adult you need to start acting like one.”

 

“Huh?” Spot touched his shoulder.

 

“Eye contact for starters. You’ll need to take work seriously and start eating right okay? Maybe the _Under Armor_ and _Thrasher_ can stay in your childhood?” Spot checked his watch for the time. Racetrack noticed that he was one of those guys who looked significantly worse without the chunky glorified silver piece attached to his wrist. Even when Spot’s _Walmart_ jeans failed to impress, his _Rolex_ got the job done.

 

“You givin’ me style advice now Spotty?” Spot shook his head in annoyance.

 

“I’m trying to help you, and AGAIN Higgins. Do. Not. Call. Me. That. I not only paid for your lawyer, I’m also letting you stay with me. ONLY. Only until you have enough saved to start a life.” Ah yes. The master plan as Race dubbed his fictitious scheme. Spot continued talking for quite a bit longer, but Racetrack had already zoned out. He was going over the plan: _I’ll subtly get flirtier and flirtier until Spot can’t resist falling in love with me. I’ll work because work.. But when he’s in love with me he won’t have the heart to kick me to the curb. Then I’ll stay with him forever. Plus we’ll eat spaghetti and watch cartoons._ “…and thats why I need you to get a neck tattoo.”

 

“Wait what!” Racetrack furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I knew you weren’t listening! Antonio if this is ever going to work you need to listen to me I can’t….” A neck tattoo? Race thought. Maybe if it was on the back of his neck.. or is that too girly? Race snapped back to reality when Spot held his hand. He was too busy thinking he hadn’t noticed they’d not only left a bench outside the courthouse and gotten on the subway, but they were already at Spot’s. He just mindlessly followed him there.

 

“You know I care about you, Anthony. But it’s seriously inappropriate for us to carry on any kind of romantic relationship until you graduate, okay?” Racetrack thought about it. He never used to think too much before answering but he was getting quite good at that.

 

“What about when Ms. Whats-her-face comes back?” Spot also gave that a thought.

“Well I suppose when Ms. Martinez returns we could talk about it.” Interesting. Race decided that there would be a new master plan. Master plan getting Spot fired without exposing their relationship. He planned to enlist Crutchie and Albert for help.

 

c, albert [1. ur fav boi hoe is now a man hoe 2. meet me @ sk8 park tomorrow MANDATORY]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the PDA rules at my school are so funny they say hand holding is ay-okay but girl/boy hugs have to be “one-second” and someone asked what if the guy is gay and then my friend was about to ask about gay boy/boy hugs but I told him not to ruin it for himself. I now know two sets of gay twins.


	17. Chapter 17

“So let me get this straight.” Albert turned red. Straight, he was not. “You want to concoct a plan to get Conlon _fired_ , even though you like him. And you’re living with him.” Racetrack nodded although now that he was thinking about it, that did sound pretty backwards. Crutchie looked like he was half a second away from freaking out.

 

“Not to be rude Race.. but that is a terrible idea.” He admitted wrapping his other hand around his crutch to hide himself.

 

“You guys really think so? Crutchie and Albert both nodded, refraining eye contact. Racetrack rolled his eyes. “Fuck I’m such… I’m such an idiot!”

 

“Youse isn’t an idiot… youse is just nervous. Nervous about being alone.” Race wondered if that was true. He didn’t feel nervous… but he also didn’t want to move out.

 

“I just love ‘m y’know? I really, really love ‘m. You ever love somebody like that?” Crutchie nodded, a smile crossed his face as he thought of Jack. Albert fixed his knee pads avoiding the question. “I wish I was older.”

 

“’N closer to death?” Albert mumbled.

 

“I’d die earlier for him any day. Worth it to die with ‘m…” Race bit his lip.

 

“Oh shut up Shakespeare!” Albert playfully pushed Race down. When Race regained his balance he shoved Albert to the ground and they laughed amongst themselves.

 

“Maybe youse two should just date.” Crutchie snickered taking a seat on a nearby bench. Albert laughed nervously. It must’ve been the funniest thing Race’d ever heard the way he reacted.“Plus Ms. Martinez ought to be back in a week or two. Just wait it out silly.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinkin’. Just excited I guess.” Race smiled. He took Albert’s skateboard and skated down the slope.

 

“Hey! You asshole come back!” Albert chased him around. Jack met Crutchie for coffee and they watched Race and Albert goof off with all the other skaters, attempting backflips and gainers. Race was a real adult now, but today he was just being a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short!


End file.
